


Pick-up Lines

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tenn x Mariana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Javi helps Mariana tell Tenn how she feels, but it doesn’t exactly go according to plan.
Kudos: 4





	Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/189281778145/mari-looking-at-some-old-oickuo-lines-or-maybe-she

Mariana sat under one of the trees in front of the school, writing in her small journal Aasim had given to her. She wrote about what she could remember from the weird dream she had last night, and the delicious veggie and rabbit stew Omar had cooked for breakfast that morning (although she still felt a little guilty about eating a cute, little rabbit).

But there was also something else she wrote about in her journal. Or rather, someone else…

She felt a silly smile spread on her face as she turned to a fresh page to start writing about a certain young boy who had recently caught her interest…

“Hey honey.” A deep voice greeted. She jumped in surprise as she tore her focus off of the page and saw Javier walking towards her. She quickly shut her journal and sat it beside her as she greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, Uncle Javi.” She replied sweetly.

“Whatcha up to?” he questioned as he sat in front of her.

“Oh...nothing… just writing my journal.” She explained, as she ran her finger across the cover.

“Ahh, I see. I’m glad your getting some good use out of it. It was really nice of Aasim to give it to you.”

“Yeah, I really like it. It’s nice to have a private place to store my thoughts.”

“That’s great sweetheart. It’s always nice to have something you can call your own.” He agreed.

Mariana nodded with a smile.

A comfortable silence fell between them as that enjoyed each other’s company. Mariana allowed her eyes to wander her surroundings. She saw a squirrel run across the school gate, and two butterflies playing tag near the picnic tables. And on one the picnic tables sat Tenn…looking…right at her. She jumped slightly as she caught sight of his stare. She quickly darted her eyes to the left and then back at him before lifting her arm up and giving him a friendly (and kinda awkward) wave along with what she was sure looked like a silly smile. Tenn waved back with a shy smile of his own before returning to his drawing.

Javi snickered.

She snapped her attention back to him. “What’s so funny?”

Javi jabbed his head in Tenn’s direction. “You like him, don’t you?”

Mari felt her cheeks heat up. “I…uh, well…” she stuttered.

“I knew it!” Javi chuckled. “I knew there was a special little something going on between you too.” He said as Mari tried to hide her red face into her sweater.

“Aww, don’t be embarrassed, sunshine. It’s only natural that you’d fall for someone sooner or later.” He reassured as he brushed a stray hair away from her face.

“I guess.” She replied bashfully.

Javi chuckled once more. “Sooo… are you gonna tell him?” he asked with a teasing smile/

“I-no! Well…I mean… I don’t know…” she answered, feeling herself getting more flustered by the second.

Javi’s smile widened. “Well, I think you should. If there’s anything I learned about this day and age, is to not leave anything left unsaid.”

Mari thought for a moment. He _was_ right. Tomorrow really exactly promised. So, why not make the most of today?

She smiled to herself as she felt her confidence grow a little. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…ok, I’ll tell him.”

“That’s my girl.” Javi held his hand up for a high five which she gladly returned.

“So, how should I tell him?” she asked. Javi felt himself smile.

“Well, if you’re up for it, I think I have the perfect, creative way to let him know how you feel.”

~

Mari took a deep breath as she prepared herself to walk over to Tenn. This time, he was sitting on the couch. She glanced over her shoulder to where Javi stood under the tree. He gave her an encouraging thumbs up and a smile. She smiled back as she rehearsed the line one more time in her head before making her way over to where he sat.

“Hey, Tenn.” She greeted cheerily.

“Oh, hey Mari. Hey what’s up.” Tenn replied with a smile. Mari felt a swarm of butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

“Oh, nothing much. I, uh just wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh, alright. What is it?” he asked.

She took another deep breath.

“Well, I just wanted to ask…Are you from Tennessee? Cuz you’re the only ten _I_ see.”

Silence.

Complete silence. It was almost as if everyone in the yard just completely stopped what they were doing, and all that could be heard was a gentle breeze that blew by and a bird cawing overhead.

Tenn just sat there. Staring at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

“Uh…I…Uh...” she stammered as she felt her face heat up.

 _“Dummy, Dummy, Dummy! Why did think this would work?!”_ she mentally scolded herself.

Tenn cocked his head to the side. “Are you ok? Your face is really red? Do you want some water?” He asked innocently, not knowing about the girl’s internal distress.

“I…uh…nope! I’m fine! See you later.” She responded quickly before dashing back to where Javi was standing.

“Uh…ok…” Tenn replied confused as he watched her run off.

“That was kinda weird…” he said to himself. He pushed himself off the couch before making his way inside. As he walked into the school, he mulled the line over and over in his head, trying to understand what she meant.

_“Are you from Tennessee? Cuz you’re the only tenn…the only ten…I se- Wait!”_

He stopped in his tracks and felt his cheeks burn. He looked back to where Mari was and saw her talking to Javi with her hands on her hips and a flustered look on her bright red face.

Tenn felt a bashful smile spread across his lips, as he made a mental note to talk with Louis later and ask him if he knew any lines he could use.


End file.
